The Arrival of the Imperial Order - Rebooted
by President Angel
Summary: Order 66 wiped out most, if not all of the Jedi Order where only a few had survived and hid away from the Galactic Empire. With the Empire discovering the planet Remnant, both Anakin and Obi-Wan must work with the locals on coordinating an effective resistance against the Imperials. However, the Imperial Order proves itself to be the more powerful force through a public display.
1. Episode 1

First off, this is a reboot to the very first fanfiction I've ever written called "RWBY: Arrival of the Imperial Order". So you've read that one, then you'll notice that this story will be much different than the original, cause well that's what a reboot is. Anyways I hope you enjoy this reboot.

* * *

On the galactic center Coruscant, the Emperor of the galaxy's first Galactic Empire was at the Imperial Palace; former headquarters of the Jedi Order. Searching through their archives, the Emperor was hoping to find anything of value that could also be of use to him as well. For weeks, the Emperor's troopers had searched each and every log, transmission, record, file, book and data pad until one had found something he thought of would be valuable to Palpatine.

Fascinated at the information the record held, he immediately left for his office in the Palace to make contact with his apprentice, whom he was going to task an operation too.

Above the planet Corellia where the Emperor's apprentice had been overseeing the construction of various Imperial warships, his fleet's commanding officer had come to notify him of Palpatine's transmission.

"Admiral, prepare the fleet. The Emperor only ever contacts when he wants us to move." He said to the officer, walking into his personal quarters where he had kneeled down. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Lord Eclipse, I have made a fascinating discovery." He spoke with a slow and toneless voice. "It seems the Jedi had a planet of their own hidden from me." Eclipse had looked up.

"If it was hidden then there would be surviving Jedi there." Eclipse had a helmet which masked his voice.

Palpatine paused for a brief moment as Eclipse continued to stare at him. He was the only one who knew the truth about his apprentice's origins; where he came from and why he worn the helmet that hid his face.

"Master, I could search for this world. I could eliminate any Jedi I find, and their remnants will finally be gone!" Eclipse suggested to his master.

"Mmm. Yes, that would finally be a relief to not deal with them no more." He replied, slightly chuckling.

"Do I have your permission, my master?" He awaited a response.

"Await above Corellia until the _Intervention_ arrives; it will be carrying the information about this lost world." He said as Eclipse bowed down.

"Yes, my master." He said before the transmission had ended.

With that, Eclipse went to find the admiral serving under him who was in fact a woman named Annabelle who served as an admiral within the Republic, and as the leader of the Corellian Defense Fleet before the Clone Wars.

Aside from waiting for the _Intervention_, both Eclipse and Annabelle were also waiting for their third and fourth warships; the _Juggernaut_ and _Valkyrie_ that were assigned to take on tasks of their own after the main fleet was stationed above Corellia.

"Admiral." Eclipse said as Anna turned around, watching as her superior approached.

"Yes, my lord?" She replied.

"The Emperor has given us a new task. Notify the _Intimidator_ and _Persecutor_ to remain here as security." He gave out orders to her.

"Of course, my lord. I will personally oversee that these orders are carried out." She complied and bowed before walking off.

Unlike some of the other captains in his fleet, Eclipse liked Annabelle the most as she was completely obedient towards him and seemed to have devoted herself to his wishes as well, which was something only a few were capable of doing. While he did not see her beauty with her eyes and appearance as did others, he saw only hatred for the rebellions they had fought together.

Sometime later, the _Intervention_ had finally arrived at Corellia where Eclipse was waiting. The ship's captain contacted Annabelle directly about the information his ship was carrying for Eclipse and that he was sending a shuttle to the _Supremacy_.

"Thank you, captain. I will send someone to the hangar to pick it up." She turned away from the hologram as she went to find her Lieutenant.

On the command bridge, many of Annabelle's personnel had attended to the various computers and systems in order to maintain the ship, as did every other warship in the Navy. She then found her Lieutenant talking with another officer about the weapon systems, catching their attention as she approached.

"Bransen, I need you to head to the hangar. There's a shuttle carrying information for Lord Eclipse. Bring it to me." Her voice was very soft and mesmerizing, always catching the attention of who she was speaking to.

"Yes, ma'am. Ensign, we'll finish this conversation later. Return to your post." He said to the officer as they nodded.

Anna then went back to the main bridge where she saw Eclipse looking outside of the windows, at the _Intervention_ and the other three Star Destroyers. She approached and stood by him, gazing away at the warships in sight. However, it wasn't the ships she was thinking about. Like others, she always thought about what was under his helmet. No one had ever seen him without it. They were all inseparable, everyone thought.

"I have a feeling the ships in the Fleet will be our only support for the next year, Admiral." He spoke, she turned her head in curiosity.

"What makes you say that, my lord?" She wondered.

If the Jedi had hid a planet, they would have kept it from the Senate for a good reason; if that reason was to hide Jedi then that was a damn good reason. Eclipse only wanted one thing: the absolute and complete destruction of the Jedi. Since their assassination attempt on his master, he hunted Jedi across the galaxy with Grievous; a former Separatist General and ruthless Jedi killer.

"The Emperor has tasked us with finding a lost planet for him." Her curiosity shifted towards attention.

"A lost planet?" Her tone had changed.

"Yes. The information the _Intervention_ came with has more about this lost planet." He looked to the empty space on their left. "When we find this planet, Admiral, you are going to become something more than just an officer; you'll be a Jedi hunter." He spoke with a truthful tone, believing she would be.

"A Jedi hunter, my lord?" She was curious.

"Yes. You'll assist me in hunting down Jedi." He eased her.

As they were talking about the title "Jedi hunter", Bransen became his return to the command bridge to hand the data pad, which included the information of the lost planet, to Anna who would then hand it to Eclipse. However the Jedi's Chief Librarian was able to conduct a failsafe for the information, but couldn't complete it in time as she was killed trying.

Bransen was Force-choked by Eclipse after he was handed the data pad.

"Did you temper with this?!" He attempted to breath for air as he was lifted off the ground. "I can break your neck just as easy!" Eclipse shouted.

"My lord, please." Anna placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know my lieutenants; Bransen wouldn't do such a thing." She said to him.

Bransen was let go as Anna went down on her knees, checking up on her Lieutenant who was coughing and catching his breath. The hum of a Lightsaber had ignited and the red blade stood in front of Anna's face as she just stared at it; she didn't fear death and Eclipse felt that.

"Don't you ever speak up again like that to me, Admiral. Notify Grievous to get back on board before we leave. Set course for Vandor." He then walked away, presumably going to his quarters.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head.

With that, she did as ordered. She helped Bransen up and told him to be more careful around Eclipse and went off to tell Grievous to return to the _Supremacy_ as well as sending a message to all other ships within the Fleet to stand-by and prepare their jumps to hyperspace.

As the Fleet entered hyperspace on the way to Vandor, Eclipse mediated in his quarters; dwelling about the task he was given.

**— Sometime later - Xiao Long-Rose Family Home, Remnant —**

"So after calculating the coordinates needed, you just push this lever forward and you're in hyperspace." Han said to Summer's daughter, who was extremely curious about spaceflight.

"Wow, that's so cool! I wish I could come with you guys! I really wanna see what it looks like in space!" Ruby was very curious about space. She always dreamed of experiencing spaceflight.

"Well who knows, maybe someday you'll own a ship of your own." He replied to the enthusiast girl.

"You really think so?!" She replied with a big great smile. Han only smiled back.

"Ruby! Come inside now. Your mother's leaving now." A voice came from the house.

"Awh.." Ruby said as she left the _Falcon_.

Before coming back on board, Summer had a small talk with Ruby; saying that this was going to be the last time she would leave and that once she comes back, she would stay home for good. Han and Chewie had overheard the conversation from inside.

"So once you come back, you'll stay home for good?"

"Yes, my dear Rose. Just this one last time, I need to finish one thing then I'll be home."

With that, Summer and Ruby hugged each other. The former giving the latter a kiss on the forehead. Once closing the ramp, Han and Chewie started up the _Falcon_, checking on most of the essential systems before needing to take off. They were joined by Summer in the cockpit.

"So we're going to speak about your friend Lando about the coaxium, right?" She asked about their next move.

"Yeah, Chewie and spoke about that." Han replied as Chewie responded in Shyriiwook. "Hey, you said so yourself, Chewie, okay?"

Summer sighed. "What is it now?"

Han smiled. "We're going to see Jabba." He said as the _Falcon_ had exit Remnant's atmosphere.

"What? Han, no. Do you have any idea what Jabba will do to us if we go to him without his coaxium?" She protested.

"Oh, come on. Its going to be fine, okay? When have I stirred you wrong, huh?" He replied.

Summer only sighed, which Han took as a yes to going to see Jabba on Tatooine. As the ship approached the minimal distance from the planet, the smuggler and Wookiee had calculated the jump to Tatooine where Jabba had made the headquarters of his criminal empire.

Sometime after their jump to lightspeed, the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived above Tatooine where they were met with an Imperial fleet made of 32 starships. They were told to dock with the _Supremacy_ and not to make any sudden movements or maneuver away from the Fleet.

Escorted by four TIE Fighters, the _Falcon_ docked with the _Supremacy_ as ordered. Soon after, the ship was overridden by the Imperials, therefore preventing Han and Chewie's control over the _Falcon_. They were met with Darth Eclipse himself and Admiral Annabelle, who was his right-hand woman and commanding officer of the Fleet.

"Welcome home, Corporal." Anna said as stormtroopers arrested the three.

Eclipse went up to Summer, examining her. "Yes. The Entrepreneur was right. You are out of this galaxy. We have need for you." He said as Anna ordered the troopers to take Han and Chewie to the brig while Summer was going to be taken somewhere else.

— _The Arrival of the Imperial Order_ —


	2. Episode 2

The flagship _Supremacy_ was noted by many Imperials as the ship Darth Eclipse would use to interrogate his enemies and anyone of interest to his tasks. Included with the ship was a security brig that was policed by Imperial stormtroopers of the Coruscant Guard that made up a regiment attached to the Fleet under Eclipse's command.

Outside of an interrogation room stood two stormtroopers wearing Clone Wars-era clone shock trooper armour; favoured by Eclipse as he viewed the clone trooper armour being more superior than the current Stormtrooper armour. The door that stood in between the two troopers, Summer was heard screaming from the inside as well as electrical discharges that sounded like she was being tortured through the use of electrical equipment.

The crackling stopped as Summer's body was seen smoking. "You are already dead, the only thing holding you back is you telling me where Remnant is located." He went up close to her face.

She looked up with one eye open. "If I am already dead, then I have nothing to tell you." She replied to him.

Eclipse let out a respectful hum. Walking out of the room, he told the two troopers that once Prisoner R05E recovered from the electrical treatment she received, they were to escort her back to a specialized cell that was built specifically for prisoners of high value to him. They nodded and acknowledged his orders before he had then walked away.

Meanwhile in the hangar bay, Annabelle had some of her personnel search the _Millennium Falcon_ for anything that she thought would be useful in search of the planet Eclipse was tasked to find. Going through the things owned by Han and Chewbacca, the personnel found nothing but blasters, tools and basic essentials needed to operate a starship.

"Very well, Bransen. I want you to now check the ship's navigational and transmission logs. Let's see where they came from." She relayed new orders to Bransen who was overseeing the search operation.

"Yes, ma'am." He put away the comlink. "Ensign, let's see what we can find in the navigational logs." He ordered as they went to the cockpit.

Walking into the cockpit, Bransen ordered two others to check the ship's freight loading room to see if the smugglers were hauling any freight as the _Falcon_ was reported numerous times to be carrying illegal cargo as well as having extracted coaxium from the Kessel spice mines, few years back.

Loading up the navigational logs, the Imperial officers had hoped to find where the ship came from and all previous stops before Tatooine. However, since Bransen wasn't told of the planet's name, he didn't know what to look for.

"Hmm." He said as he read the list. "Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Sullust, Kaai, Lothal." The list went on but he only looked at the five recent logs.

Cleverly Remnant was listed as "Coruscant", whether or not this was Han or Summer's doing, the planet was well-hidden behind a false name, ensuring the Empire wouldn't get their tyrannical hands on it.

"Ensign, download this list and bring it to the Admiral. She may want to review it for herself." He ordered the other officer as he left the cockpit.

"Yes, sir." He complied and downloaded the logs.

Walking down the ramp and out of the _Falcon_, Bransen was approached Anna and Lord Eclipse, both of whom had come to check in on his progress, if he had made any. He was pleased to tell them of his progress.

"Ensign, hand Lord Eclipse the list." He said as he handed over the data.

"Did you find anything else?" Eclipse asked.

"Not yet, my Lord. I have personnel searching the freight holdings for anything we may have missed." He said, looking back at the _Falcon_. "If we do find anything, my Lord, shall I notify you right away?" He looked back at him.

"Absolutely. No one here, but myself, the Admiral or the captain have the seniority for you to notify them." He replied before walking off.

Anna didn't follow behind him, she stayed with Bransen. "Alright, Lieutenant, continue your search. I am going to review what's on this and I'll summon you if I need you. Understood?" She said to the man.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied as she walked away as well.

Bransen had then boarded the _Falcon_ again with his Ensign, whom he had trusted the most, pulling him from his post on the command bridge to keep him company as well as try and replicate the situation between Darth Eclipse and Annabelle, as sort of a protégé type of relationship.

— **Two hours later - Command Bridge, _Supremacy_** —

"We've reviewed the list, my Lord." Anna reported to Eclipse, who was standing in front of her.

"And?" He spoke.

"We...found nothing about Remnant. The logs date as far back as when the ship was under Lando Calrissian's ownership." She replied, revealing the time she spent in the last two hours.

Eclipse only sighed, though it was the kind of sigh someone would do when they were tired of failures, or setbacks. She didn't know what he would say but nonetheless like all other officers, she awaited a response from him.

"Get Prisoner R05E to talk. If she continues to resist, kill her." He ordered.

Anna looked up. "But do you think that maybe we could make her agreeable, my Lord?" She proposed.

"And how do you plan we do that?" He replied.

Anna thought about what would make Summer more agreeable. "The smuggler and Wookiee she was with, perhaps we could put them on display and allow her to witness." She answered, wanting to make use of Han and Chewbacca.

Eclipse stood up and was very interested in what she suggested. "Hmm. That could work. Bring the prisoners to my quarters, Admiral." He agreed with her.

She nodded and took off to get Summer, Han and Chewbacca while Eclipse turned around, facing the wall where a screen had come out. It turned out to be a communications screen, where he had made contact with Grievous; the first Jedi hunter.

"Ah, Lord Eclipse! To what is thy bidding?" He answered.

"Grievous, I require your presence in my quarters. I...have a task for you." He said to the cyborg.

"I am on my way!" The transmission ended. Grievous was eager to see what Eclipse wanted, rushing himself over.

— **Sometime later** —

As Han and Chewie were finally settled into their cell, they could see a lot of security guards around, even some with heavy weapons and even turrets attached to the ceilings and walls at certain areas. In their cell, there were two other prisoners who were curious about the smuggler and the Wookiee.

"Oh, Chewie and I? We were on our way to see Jabba the Hutt." He answered the prisoner.

"You work for the Hutts?" The other prisoner asked.

"Yep. Done a hundred jobs for them. Made a fortune!" Han quickly answered. "Right, Chewie?" He nudged his arm. Chewie only rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you in here? Were you caught or something?"

Han quickly thought about that. "You could say that." He replied.

"By the way, I'm Blake. Or Prisoner 2020, if you want." Blake replied.

"Gamma, or Prisoner 1721." Gamma held his hand to Han, who shook it.

"Han Solo. This is my co-pilot and best friend Chewbacca." He replied to the two men.

"Did they slap a number onto you to or?" Gamma asked.

"Yeah, 124-329." He answered.

Blake was surprised. "Wait, they gave you six numbers?"

Han knew about the numbers they gave him. It was the designation he was given as an Imperial cadet when he was serving at the Carida Academy.

Chewie tapped Han's arm to get his attention as there was an approaching officer and four troopers; two with shock batons. As they came up to the cell's door, it had been opened.

"Prisoners 124-329 and 1138, step out now." The officer ordered.

Just as the two stepped out, they were given stun cuffs that tied their hands together. Due to Chewbacca's status as a Wookiee, he was also given stun cuffs on both feet.

"Now move it!"

Blake and Gamma only watched as their newfound friends were escorted away. Once reaching the elevator the only way in and out of the brig they were greeted by Anna who was waiting with four stormtroopers wearing Clone Wars-era clone trooper armour.

Upon being pushed into the elevator, it went up. Han only had a thought about what they were going to do with him and Chewie. Anna knew exactly what they would do, however she didn't anticipate Grievous' involvement.

"Well, this is ironic." Han chuckled.

"Quiet!" The trooper shoved him.

"And how is that, cadet?" Anna asked.

"Few years ago, you vouched for me and I was sent into the Army. And now, here I am in cuffs. At your order." He explained the irony.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that as well. "Oh, it is, isn't it?"

As the elevator reached its stop, she quickly walked out as the troopers followed behind her and pushed the smuggler and Wookiee to keep up. Since Chewie had stun cuffs on his arms and legs, it was hard for him to try and keep at speed.

— **Meanwhile in Eclipse's quarters** —

"What is my task, Lord Eclipse?" Grievous asked as he kneeled down.

"We need information from Prisoner R05E. The Admiral is bringing her friends here and I want you to make her talk. We need to find out where her home Remnant is located. I trust you will succeed, Grievous." He laid out the situation.

"It will be done, my Lord." He replied.

"Good. Maybe perhaps you will become a General once again, Grievous." He said as the cyborg immediately looked up.

Upon his return to Palpatine's services, Grievous wasn't given his former rank of General in the Imperial Military, but rather was sent to serve as an enforcer under his apprentice Darth Eclipse, becoming a Jedi hunter in the Fleet of Imperial Justice.

"I will not fail you." He simply said.

Eclipse grinned. "I know you won't, Grievous. Your impressive and remarkable skills have done nothing but fascinate me since you arrived. You are the reason why the _Intervention_ has the name it does." He replied.

Pleased to hear that he was contributing to the Fleet, Grievous only bowed again in respect, and went to stand near Eclipse as Anna arrived with Han and Chewie. The two smugglers were situated onto interrogation chairs in the middle of the room. Summer then arrived as she was escorted by Bransen and six stormtroopers. She was set towards Han and Chewie. She noticed that the troopers who escorted her had small bacta tanks on their belts, and she felt really weak as well for an odd reason.

"Hey, you got one too." Han said to her.

"I bet yours isn't as tight as mine, though." She replied.

He chuckled. "You've no idea..."

She took notice of Eclipse and Grievous who were watching. The cyborg eventually came to approach her.

"Ah, the prisoner scum I have heard so much about." He said to her face. "I hear you have information you are withholding from us. Is that correct?" He questioned.

She didn't answer, she only looked away from her. Grievous then chuckled which turned into light coughing.

"Then perhaps, your friends will make you talk!" He went over to Han.

"Oh, what are you supposed to be? A failed droid experiment?" He chuckled. Grievous grew angered.

He activated the electrical discharge on the interrogation chair at 5 volts, shocking the smuggler that Eclipse sensed Summer had cared about a lot. She struggled in her chair, attempting to break free in order to stop it.

"He could die at 25 volts." Grievous taunted. "Unless you wish to save your friend, comply with us." He then stopped the discharges, and rose the voltage to 10.

As they were watching, Anna was called away by captain Brigadier who wanted to inform her about a irregularity with the list she reviewed hours earlier. Eclipse continued to watch the session in amusement as Grievous tortured Summer and the smugglers.

"What is it, captain?" Anna asked as she approached Brigadier.

"You told my officers to double-check the list, correct?" He replied.

"Yes."

"Well it seems that the Coruscant on this list has incorrect coordinates. Either the smugglers have never visited the Imperial Center, or they were trying to hide something." He explained his officers' findings.

"Incorrect coordinates?" She asked.

"We cross-referenced the data. Our database says Coruscant is located at 0,0,0 and while the list says Coruscant is at H-18 007,018,013." He answered. She took a moment to herself for a bit.

Clever, she thought. Although she didn't think anything of it when she first looked at the list, she only thought they had a job on Coruscant or were probably picking one up. A few seconds later, something had rocked the ship and many of the onboard personnel felt it. Anna then turned around and noticed several troopers running towards Eclipse's quarters, she followed behind them.

Once getting to the room, the door was destroyed and smoke was lingering about on the floor. The troopers activated the lights on their weapons as it was really foggy and dark in the room. They found the bodies of Grievous, Eclipse, Han and Chewie, all of whom were unconscious. Just as they noticed Summer's body was the only one not on the floor, they heard a lightsaber ignite and at the end of the room near Eclipse's throne, they saw a red blade.

"Freeze!" One of the troopers shouted.

She didn't listen and charged the troopers, cutting them down as they began to fire their weapons at her. Anna quickly sprinted out of the room as more troopers were approaching. Bransen and Brigadier heard the commotion; the former going to see what was up and the latter calling in security to the command bridge.

The shock troopers attempted to stop her however Anna still believed that despite Eclipse might've been killed, Summer was still needed alive as they had a mission to complete. But Brigadier had a different mindset; his troops were killed and that gave him a reason to order Summer's death.

Waking up a few seconds later, Eclipse looked around and saw the room in shambles. Grievous then awakened as well.

"My lightsaber is missing." He said to himself.

"Smuggler scum!" Grievous shouted as he drew his lightsabers.

"Grievous, do not kill her! We need her alive!" He ordered.

"I will just take her legs off, She'll live!" He rushed off to find Summer.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" A medical stormtrooper came to his aid, attempting to help him up.

"Get off!" He Force-pushed the trooper against the wall, killing him.

Although Summer wasn't trained to deflect blaster bolts, she only ever dodged out of their way whenever she was fired at. Her thoughts were on fire; it was the first time in a long time since she had used the power of her eyes. As she was about to run towards an elevator, she was confronted by Grievous.

"If that lightsaber was yours, I would've added it to my collection!" He shouted.

"I'll claim your lightsabers!" She replied.

Both of them had intently stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Grievous couldn't help but wanna kill her for the attempt she made on his life. Summer only wanted to just get away from the Empire, though she was contemplating about the _Falcon_.

_The Arrival of the Imperial Order - Episode 2_


	3. Episode 3

Standing in the empty hallway, Grievous made the first move and charged her, swinging his lightsabers forward in a thrust surge as she only thought of jumping out of the way, being unable to block such a move. Quickly, she made a strike of her own, hoping to catch him off guard but to no avail as he turned around and blocked her attack.

He chuckled as he began to swing his attacks towards her. She could only bring the lightsaber to block off his strikes and he could see she wasn't properly blocking. Unleashing a combo of attacks at the woman, the cyborg knocked the lightsaber of her hands, bringing his two other arms out.

"I am going to enjoy taking off your arms and legs!" He deviously chuckled.

In an instant, she used her Semblance to quickly dash right past Grievous as he approached and went for the lightsaber. Shocked to see this, he only grew more eager and chuckled again, before breaking into a short cough.

"Fast or not, I will take your legs!" He said to her.

She stood prepared with Eclipse's lightsaber in her hands. "Come and take 'em, droid." She taunted.

He growled and thrust surged all four of his lightsabers at her once again. This time, she jumped over him and swung an attack at him, which he quickly blocked after seeing her jump over. He then attacked her with deadly efficiency, she being almost unable to block off his lightsaber strikes, until she thrusted forward and caused him to recoil back.

She made her attempt to go on the offensive and just swung the lightsaber at him. Despite not having any knowledge about lightsaber combat, she at least was able to keep Grievous on his defense, thanks to her training and mastery with a scythe.

Another strike launched at him, they became saber-locked and they looked at each other in the face once again. He could see her determination in her eyes. But to her, all she saw were organic eyes as she believed he really was a droid. The cyborg broke off their lock by opening up his guard and her recoiling back, once again the lightsaber flying out of her hands. He saw an opportunity and wanted to take it, despite knowing it would kill her.

Before being able to do so, she was pulled back by the Force and straight into the hands of Eclipse, who stood by watching them, fascinated at their duel.

Just as she fell into his arms, Eclipse rendered her unconscious through the use of the Force. "Have I allowed you two to continue on, she would've been dead!" He said, Force-pulling his lightsaber back to him.

Grievous deactivated all four of his lightsabers and holstered them. "We both felt possibly a fracture of what she's capable of! She could've killed us in that room!" He replied to him.

"Her power doesn't concern me at all, Grievous. What does is the knowledge she has of Remnant." A group of stormtroopers came up to Eclipse with a stretcher and placed her body on it, and was carried away.

Grievous approached him. "My Lord, if she ever has a chance to threaten us again, know that I will not hesitate to kill her. With or without your consent." He said before he had stormed off. Eclipse only stared as he walked off.

A stormtrooper came up to him. "Sir, what should we do about the smugglers?"

"Escort them back to their cells." He replied.

With that, the sergeant nodded and returned to his men who had then proceeded to escort Han and Chewie back to their cells in the security brig. On their way, Han's thoughts were buzzing. He had no idea that his best friend was able to perform such power; that she was more than what he was told. Chewie thought about it as well, though he wasn't too bothered as Han was.

After a while of being placed back in their cells, Han and Chewie were conversing with their newfound cellmates Blake and Gamma; both of whom were actually Alliance spies, though neither have stated this.

"That is pretty...scary, huh? I mean, she hasn't said anything about this at all?" Gamma asked.

"Nope." Han gestured with this hands. "Not a single word about this. So now I'm thinking, maybe she'll get us killed if she ever does that eye thing again." He continued.

Blake exhaled. "That's crazy. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone capable of doing something like that." He said, as he placed down a card.

Chewbacca angrily roared at Blake, as they were playing a game of cards. Which was given to Gamma, who had encountered an Imperial onboard nice enough to provide them.

"Hey, big guy; its just a game. No need to get angry about it." He said, putting down the cards.

A patrolling Stormtrooper had heard the roar and banged the butt of his weapon on the door. "Hey, quiet down in there!" He shouted.

Chewie went over to his bed within the cell and lied down; frustrated about the card game he was playing with Blake.

"Well, I guess its time to turn in. Good night, Han. Chewie." Blake said, climbing into the rugged sheets of his provided bed, as did Gamma.

Han also climbed onto his bed, which was a bunk bed he shared with Chewie. Just before he closed his eyes, Chewie asked him a question.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens, buddy, alright?" He reassured as napped himself.

Meanwhile on the command bridge...

"Clever..." Eclipse said after being told of Remnant's hidden state.

"Clever, indeed, my Lord. Captain Brigadier noticed the irregularity earlier; said he cross-referenced data from the Intervention and notified me immediately." She replied with Brigadier's report.

Eclipse went with the thought that all three of his prisoners were responsible for hiding Remnant's coordinates and listing it as Coruscant. With the Fleet and army he had, he felt confident enough that they could occupy Remnant until a garrison could be organized and sent; though his primary mission was still a priority.

He didn't want to waste anymore time and told Anna to set the coordinates and get the fleet underway to Remnant as soon as possible, she complied. He went to his quarters and wanted to contact his master to tell him he found the planet Remnant and that he would complete his mission as soon as possible.

The captains of the _Intervention_, _Schnee_, _Juggernaut_, _Valkyrie_ and the rest of the ships in the Fleet got Anna's orders and set their courses to Remnant; all entering hyperspace to its coordinates. Brigadier also had ordered Maximillian Veers, who commanded the army attached to the Fleet, to prepare his ground forces for immediate deployment once reaching the system.

— **_Darth Eclipse's quarters_** —

"Good work, my apprentice. You have done well." Palpatine spoke, pleased with Eclipse.

"Thank you, my master. When I arrive at Remnant, I will search its surface until any Jedi are found." He replied.

Palpatine began to smile; being pleased at the thought that once all of the Jedi were dead, the Sith would have eternal rule over the galaxy for centuries to come. However something else had caught his attention, something Eclipse was thinking about.

He decided to confront him about it. "Tell me...about the woman." He said, immediately catching his apprentice's attention.

Eclipse quickly gathered his thoughts. "She is no Jedi, but she is powerful. I could sense her power; its strong. She nearly killed me." He told his master his experience with Summer.

"And Grievous?" He asked, almost as if he actually cared if anything were to happen to him.

Eclipse wanted to chuckle; he didn't really like Grievous that much, despite being impressed by his abilities. "He is still breathing. He and I stand differently on how to treat our new friend."

Palpatine placed his finger-tips together. "And why is that?"

"I think its best we keep her alive. Perhaps she could be of use to us, master. But Grievous thinks otherwise; he will not be hesitant to kill her." He replied.

With what Eclipse's thoughts told him, the Emperor could only smile and chuckle as he could picture having Summer as an apprentice or perhaps an enforcer in the Empire like Grievous. Though, he suspected that his apprentice would not be charismatic enough to perform such a task and felt he himself could only do it.

"You wish to turn her over to the Dark Side? You really think her power has any connection to the Force?"

"I...believe even without it, she could still use her power, master." He was confident, though Palpatine was not.

"Very well, my apprentice. Send her to me at once. We will then see if she's susceptible to our corruption." He finished as he ended their transmission and conversation.

Just at the right moment, a knock was heard on his door and he went over to answer it to find Anna. "My Lord, we have arrived." She said.

"Good." He said, walking past her towards the command bridge.

One by one, the warships of the Fleet of Imperial Justice had come out of hyperspace over Remnant's orbit. Eclipse looked down towards the planet with a smile under his helmet. With his army and fleet, he could do whatever he wanted with its inhabitants, as there was no Senate or politics to limit or conflict with his desires. He had a mission; to find and kill any and all Jedi on its surface. And that was something he needed to accomplish. His mission had finally began.


	4. Episode 4

Within the 6 Acclamator ships, both Army and Imperial clone troopers were preparing to deploy onto the surface of Remnant. Ground vehicles were also being prepared, as the fleet fielded numerous All Terrain Tactical Enforcers and All Terrain Recon Transports, as well as several Clone Wars-era All Terrain Attack Pods and TX-225s. As the ground forces mobilized, the starfighter forces did the same as well, TIE fighters refueling and re-arming to escort transports and shuttles to the surface. Annabelle was tasked with overseeing the mobilization of the invasion force, and thus was transported to the Acclamator _Iron Lady_ alongside Clone Wars veteran CC-1981 and his troops in order to assist her.

"Admiral, the vehicles are nearly prepped and loaded onto the transports. Just waiting on the remaining AT-TEs and our starfighter escort." He reported as he and Anna to looked over to the walkers.

"Very good, Commander. Once whatever opposition we come across is taken care of, I'm giving you an assignment for your platoon, is that understood?" She said to him.

"Of course, sir. I'll contact them immediately and have them remain on stand-by for the duration of the invasion." He saluted before going back to his duties, assisting the mobilization.

She watched as he walked off, but then looked back at the personnel around her. Continuing to order them around and into transports that were preparing as well. She personally liked the history behind the AT-TEs; being the Republic's multipurpose ground walker, it was utilized in numerous situations and some were even modified into mobile command centers. She had let her thoughts linger on.

An hour had passed by, Eclipse was watching from his flagship as the Fleet descended into Remnant's atmosphere. His fleet broke into sections; the _Supremacy_ and _Intervention_ on their way to the City of Vale. The _Schnee_ made its way to Atlas, the _Juggernaut_ to Mistral and the _Valkyrie_ to Vacuo, each followed and supported by the other warships.

* * *

Atlas Military Watchtower, Kingdom of Atlas.

"I got something on radar, sir." An Atlas soldier called out.

Her commanding officer approached her station, looking down at the screen and saw several large unidentified dots surrounded by numerous smaller ones. He thought that it was probably a herd of airborne Grimm and informed security nonetheless to prepare to deal with a Grimm attack on their watchtower. A group of four Atlas Soldiers each ran to the watchtower defense guns which were mounted nearby on large emplacements, notifying the crews to prepare.

"Defense Guns, the Grimm should be within firing range in one minute. Pick-up visual scanning, if you need to." An operator relayed.

After a while, the security waited for the Grimm. However, instead of the sound of approaching Grimm, they instead heard a distant howling roar that seemed to have gotten more loud with each second that passed. To them, it was one of those sounds that genuinely gave them fear. As the TIE Fighters got closer to the watchtower, they were attacked from above in surprise and the defense gun crews had begun to fire back at their attackers, though to no avail. The Imperial transports were able to safety make it past, as the guns were focused on the fighters, allowing them a straight path to the city of Atlas.

As the TIE Fighters broke off from the watchtower, the Atlas personnel were covered in a large shadow, looking up to the sky to see a wedge-shaped "airship" blocking the sun's light, engulfing them in its shadow. It was the most magnificent sight they had all ever seen, not being able to believe that such an airship could ever exist. They were struck with awe as a hail of green lasers rained down on them, killing them and destroying the tower and defense guns in the matter of seconds, leaving the area in ruin.

As the Star Destroyer _Schnee_ continued to approach the city of Atlas, the Atlas Military were still unaware of its presence as the watchtower defending the city's southern region was destroyed with no survivors, though it would still concern them as all signals to the watchtower stopped receiving.

"Captain, our probe droids completed their task and I have their report." A bridge officer reported to the Schnee's captain.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Hand it here." He said, as he was handed the report and looked down to read it.

He read that there were currently 7 large unidentified ships above the city, each armed with weapon systems labeled as "heavy laser cannons", and began to wonder why a ship of that size would only arm itself with anti-starfighter weaponry. However, it did not bother him because that meant his job to secure the city of Atlas would be a lot more easier than he expected.

"This shouldn't take long." He said to himself, looking out towards the city of Atlas.

As the _Schnee_ continued its approach on the city, the Atlesian Airfleet took notice of it and its escort, repositioning themselves in defense against the incoming warships. 3 of the Atlas Airships locked their laser batteries on the Star Destroyer while the other four coordinated with each other for the other ships.

The captain chuckled, clearly amused. "Do they really think their laser cannons will actually pierce through our armour? They must be either stupid or desperate to defend themselves." He saw their airships get closer as his fleet drew closer to the city.

As the _Schnee_ continued its trajectory towards the city. However, 3 of the airships fired their laser batteries at the Star Destroyer with their combined firepower, they didn't do much damage but caused a shock to the ship that concerned its captain.

"Report!" He shouted.

His Lieutenant was with an officer at a console. "Sir, shields are holding at 83%." He reported.

He was definitely surprised. "That's impossible! Laser cannons aren't meant to deal that kind of damage!" He shouted again.

"It is possible, sir, that maybe they utilize a different form of laser cannon. Perhaps they concentrate much of their energy and power into a single bolt than how we do." He attempted to explain to the captain.

"It does not matter, Lieutenant. I want all batteries to fire on those ships immediately! Launch the fighters!" He ordered as the Lieutenant complied.

As the _Schnee_ began to recharge its shields back to full strength, the turbolaser batteries and ion cannons were ordered to open fire on the Atlas airships. The Atlesian personnel took notice of TIE fighters launching from their newfound enemies. The captain gave orders to the rest of the ships under his command as well. Both Victory Star Destroyers were ordered to engage the other four Atlas airships with the two Dreadnaught cruisers supporting them. To begin their takeover of Atlas, one of the Acclamator transports had orders to land near the city of Mantle as it was their first target, while the second was ordered to land on Atlas once the Atlas airfleet was taken care of.

With ease, the weapons of the _Schnee_ were able to completely obliterate one of the Atlas airships as they had no protection against turbolasers and ion cannons, the latter of which was able to disrupt the systems within the airships. The TIE fighters also proved extremely effective against the Atlesian fighter-transports as they were too small for them to target and lock on too.

In his office, James Ironwood could only watch as his fleet of airships were destroyed. The Ace Operatives stood behind him, looking only in horror.

"General, what do we do?" Clover asked.

Ironwood didn't know what to do. He felt like that he didn't prepare Atlas enough, as the fleet was the very best he could do to protect Atlas, Mantle and their people. He felt disappointment in himself and his abilities, tactical awareness and ability to do anything. Winter Schnee had walked in, holding a scroll in her hands.

"General, you need to watch this. Its from them." She said, walking up to him and handing him the scroll.

The scroll had a message that was sent to every communication-capable device on Remnant. Ironwood played the message on speaker for the Ace Operatives to hear as well.

"Attention, people of Remnant. I am Admiral Annabelle of the Galactic Empire. We have come to search your world for fugitives we believe are hiding among your people. We mean none of you harm. Your military force in the north have proven to be uncooperative, and they've been dealt with accordingly. We are not your enemy; we are your ally." The message ended.

James didn't say anything. He placed the scroll on the desk and sat down. He rested his forehead on his closed fists with his eyes closed. The others did not know what to do and waited for him to say something. However, Winter looked out of the window, noticing one of the Acclamator transport landing near Mantle with troops and vehicles disembarking from them with the other landing on flat land in the city of Atlas.

On the ground, the people noticed the battle that took place. They were terrified, but there were some who were glad to have seen Atlesian airships being destroyed. During the next hour, Imperial clone troopers and vehicles entered both cities, swiftly taking out all Atlas soldiers who were attempt to stop them.

The clone commander was contacted by Annabelle who wanted a status report on Atlas and Mantle.

"We're making great progress, sir. My troops have captured the city on the ground, and we are currently dealing with opposition on the city in the air." He reported, holding a comlink in his right hand in the midst of an active firefight.

"Good work, commander. All battle groups report no major opposition in the other cities and it seems that your target is the only one with an armed response. Continue to capture the city and arrest those who surrender." She commended him and gave his next orders.

"Yes, sir." He put away the comlink, bringing up his blaster and began to push forward with his troops.

Huntsmen who were in Atlas fought against the clone troopers. While proving to be very effective against the troopers, the Huntsmen were unable to defeat any of the troopers who had open bacta tanks attached to them, as they were draining their energy quickly, making them weak and easy targets.

"Why...do I...feel...tired..." A Huntress said, blocking off blaster bolts from a group of clones, but slowly got tired.

One of them came up to her, kicking her down. "Heh. Not feeling to strong with your powers now, huh?" He said, as he executed her right there. His comlink began beeping right after. It was the clone commander.

"Captain, we have identified what appears to be their headquarters. I want you to take Sentinel Company and secure it." He ordered.

The captain nodded. "Yes, sir. Right away." He placed the comlink back on his waist. He looked back at his troops. "Sentinels, we have a new objective. Let's move!" He ordered.

Ten minutes later, the captain and Sentinel Company arrived at Atlas Academy, disembarked from their LAAT gunships and rushed to the entrance, taking out any Atlas Military personnel who stood in their way. The captain ordered squads to take defensive posts around the Academy, ensuring their secure of the location. Moments later, the captain and a platoon of thirty clone troopers swarmed his office.

"You are under arrest under the order of Admiral Annabelle!" He said to them. The Ace Operatives took out their weapons and were about to engage the clone troopers.

"Stand down." Ironwood said to them. They glanced over to him. "Do not engage." He walked up to the clone captain.

"Turn around." He said. Ironwood did as he was told and was cuffed. Winter and the Ace Operatives reluctantly allowed themselves to be cuffed as well.

Now outside of the Academy, they noticed the _Schnee_ hovering over the city of Atlas with numerous TIE fighters flying by overhead. Both Mantle and Atlas had been secured as Eclipse desired.

With the Atlas Military's defeat having been broadcasted to the other major cities, many wondered about the capabilities of the Galactic Empire. Having no knowledge beyond their skies, many believed they were an unstoppable force with their massive Imperial Star Destroyers being their main example. With remaining Atlas Military personnel and Huntsmen around Remnant surrendering and arrested, they were brought onto the security brig within the _Supremacy_.

The first phase of Darth Eclipse's campaign on Remnant was finished. His next move was to make the people of Remnant more agreeable, and that meant he needed to reveal his full power with a public display. His target, Beacon Academy.

* * *

Feel free to share your thoughts.


	5. Episode 5

Hovering above Atlas, the _Schnee_ deployed prison transports to various locations around both the city of Atlas and Mantle as many Atlas Military personnel and Huntsmen were going to be incarcerated onboard the _Supremacy_ in Vale, effectively placing them all in one location. TIE Fighters flew by overhead in patrolling around the city's limits and surrounding areas, searching for stragglers.

"Alright, load 'em up onto the transports." A clone sergeant ordered out.

In a long line, both Atlas soldiers and Huntsmen were slowly being placed onto the transports sent by the _Schnee_.

"Hey, keep it moving!" A clone trooper shoved a soldier who had slowed down.

The others, especially the Huntsmen wanted to break free and attack, but could not. They felt drained of their energy, that their Aura was just turned off. Something they believed was impossible, though since the clones weren't from their world, they had a feeling things worked differently for them. Many noticed the containers on the clones' belts.

"What kind of clankers were those, 2918?" A clone asked his fellow brother.

"I don't know, 9284." He replied. "But whatever they were, I'm just glad we got to scrap some metal. Reminds me of the good ole days, eh?" He finished, nudging his shoulder.

As they continued to load prison transports, citizens who refused to obey the clone troopers were arrested for insubordination. While the higher class and wealthy citizens obeyed without hesitation, having feared for their lives.

Meanwhile, Darth Eclipse wanted an update on Atlas and contacted Annabelle, seeing as he sent her to take care of Atlas personally.

"The cities are secure, my Lord." She reported.

"Cities?" He asked, unaware of Mantle's existence.

"Yes, my Lord. This city seems to be split into two. One on ground and the other afloat in the air, supported by these large suspension cables." She answered.

"Fascinating. What of the defenses?"

She chuckled. "Captain Marquand was uncharacteristically concerned about their ships. But they have been taken care of. I assigned the _Striker_ to search for if anymore of these 'airships' are in hiding." She explained Marquand's encounter with the Atlas airfleet.

"Then it is so, Admiral. Their military force is destroyed; the first phase is done. Soon, the fugitives will be found and our mission here will be complete."

"What about these other academies, my Lord? I suspect they might become a problem." She asked.

"Then lock down them. Contact Commander CC-1010. Have him deploy the Regiment to these academies as security. If any refuse, you know what to do."

She nodded. "Very well, my Lord." She said, as she turned her comlink off and placed it on her waist. She looked to a Clone Sergeant in her office. "Sergeant, get me Commander CC-1010, tell him I need him immediately." She said.

"Yes, sir!" The sergeant said as he walked out of the room.

With the Atlas Military and its airfleet having been taken care of, it ensured Eclipse that his forces had complete military authority over the planet. The plan to deploying Coruscant Guard at the academies meant that he would control the students of these academies, and that any form of resistance would be neutralized.

After being summoned by the Admiral, CC-1010 was transported to Atlas Academy where she made her personal quarters, having turned the academy into an Imperial fortress. The commander walked into Ironwood's former office, noticing two clone troopers outside as guards.

"You called for me, sir?" He said, walking to the desk.

She nodded. "I did, commander. Lord Eclipse wishes for full control of these academies to neutralize any potential threat of resistance. So I need you to send your lieutenants to speak with their headmasters. Then I personally want you to go this Beacon Academy and speak with their headmaster. Then deploy the Regiment." She told him the plan.

He nodded. "Very well, sir. I'll contact my lieutenants immediately!" He turned around and walked out.

Annabelle went up to the window behind the desk, looking out into the city's night lights. The sight reminded her of Coruscant, perhaps even her homeworld Kaai which was known for its majestic cities and perfect society. Home was something she missed, and willingly gave up for the Empire, because it was all that mattered to her.

Fast approaching the city of Vale, an Imperial shuttle carrying CC-1010 was on its way towards Beacon Academy to speak with its headmaster. Escorting his shuttle were four TIE fighters, members of Annabelle's Spectre Squadron.

Landing on the cliff side's aerial docking pads, the shuttle let down its ramp and allowed CC-1010 to disembark from the interior. He was followed by four Coruscant Guard troopers. They were met with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, a staff member.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, commander." Ozpin said to CC-1010.

"Thanks for the welcome. Let's get straight to business." He said, walking past him and Goodwitch.

Oz walked beside him. "Very well. My office is where we'll discuss things." He said.

As they made their way towards Beacon Tower, there were students hanging around the area, curious about the clone troopers as they were able to look at them up close than through a screen or video recording. They reached the tower and entered the elevator. The elevator reached its destination, and the group had walked towards Ozpin's desk while he sat in his chair and Glynda stood by his right side, arms crossed and looked at the clone troopers.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" He asked.

CC-1010 took off his helmet and held it in his right arm against his right side. "My superiors wishes to minimize risks during our search for the fugitives we're looking for." He answered.

"Hm. And how do they wish to proceed about minimizing these risks?"

"Deploying my troopers in the three remaining academies as security, and to issue curfews to their staff and students, one that they would need to obey at all costs." He explained the plan.

"Three remaining academies?" He asked, curious as to what he meant by that.

"The academy in the north had a hostile response to our deployment, and thus they were neutralized. Its headmaster, staff and students were arrested." He replied, recalling the takeover of Atlas and its Academy.

Ozpin knew that without the support of the Atlesian Military and Atlas Academy, it would make things even harder to overcome, seeing that Remnant's most powerful military force was taken out, though it was not rendered impossible.

"And the conditions of this curfew? What if its violated?" He wanted to know what kind of punishment they'd inflict.

"Those in violation of this curfew will be arrested. If they resist arrest, they will be tagged as hostile and will be executed on sight." He explained the conditions.

"What if they surrender after being declared as a hostile?"

"The Galactic Empire offers no second chances. Once they are tagged hostile, they will be executed; no exceptions."

"Am I allowed to deny these conditions?"

"No. Deny and you'll be arrested. You will be replaced with someone who's willing to work with the Empire." He declared.

Ozpin needed to play this right and in order to maintain his place as Beacon's headmaster, he had no choice but to accept the conditions given by CC-1010 for his troops deployment onto Beacon grounds.

He nodded. "Very well. I'll accept these conditions. Not just because I have no choice, but to ensure the safety of my students." He replied.

CC-1010 nodded as well. "Good. My troops will begin deploying within the hour. All you need to do is address your students on this decision." He said, putting his helmet back on.

Ozpin let out a quick sigh and stood up. He shook CC-1010's hand before he left the room. He had a conversation with Glynda before they both left the office.

After forty minutes had passed, all of the students were called to the amphitheater by Ozpin who was going to address them about the Imperial forces' plans for the academy and the deployment of CC-1010's troops.

Along their way to the amphitheater, everyone had noticed there were clone troopers around the Academy, acting as security. Coming into the assembly chamber, standing in straight, neat lines in the room, they all looked towards Ozpin who was standing with Glynda.

"You all may be wondering why we gathered you here. Ozpin will explain." Glynda said to the students, allowing Ozpin to come forward to the microphone.

"Ahem. I am here to inform each and every one of you that Beacon Academy has accepted the troopers of the Empire as security, in order to effectively conduct their search for the fugitives they came for. As such, a curfew is also going to be issued. Not only the students but the staff as well will follow this curfew." He explained to them.

They all whispered to each other and responded in disagreement. Some of them didn't like the idea while others felt that it was upright unacceptable, even going as far as calling out Ozpin for it. He lifted his hand, regaining their attention and ceasing their talking.

"This curfew is for our own safety. I know you don't want to accept this, but I've had no choice. If I denied, I would've been replaced with someone, perhaps someone who would be much worse than I. And I didn't want that, and I imagine everyone wouldn't want that either. Starting tonight at 9, all staff and students will be required to return to their dorms and quarters. Please, keep in mind that there will be grave consequences for violations of this curfew." He finished.

They wondered what he meant when he said "grave consequences", since he did not elaborate on it. Some of them felt that Ozpin had become pro-Empire, though some argued it was because Oz wanted to protect them at the same time, seeing that if he were to be replaced, someone else would take his place.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"I'd say its highly possible that this is the Empire that Kenobi was talking about, Qrow." He said, talking to Qrow through his scroll in his office.

"It would seem that way, Oz. What's with Atlas? I'm not getting a response from James." Qrow asked.

Ozpin sighed. "From what I've heard and been told, it would seem that James has been arrested by the Empire. I don't know where they might've taken him, but he's out, Qrow." He replied, telling him of Atlas.

"Then that means..." He said, before being interrupted by Oz.

"...the Atlas Military and Atlas Academy are both gone. We have no major military support, Qrow. Kenobi and Skywalker are all we have capable of combating this Empire." He said to him.

Ozpin heard a sigh from Qrow's end. "Yeah...what about the Vale council?" Qrow asked.

"I think it would be safe to assume the Empire has them on a leash already. Besides, I don't think the council would do us any good." He replied.

"What do we do, Oz? I mean I could gather what Huntsmen are in Vale and form a resistance." Qrow suggested.

Ozpin liked the thought of a resistance, though since Huntsmen weren't actually military personnel, they would be ill-equipped to deal with whatever the Empire has in its arsenal.

"And Kenobi and Skywalker?" He asked.

"They'd probably agree to help out, seeing that their presence endangers our home. Oz, I warned them both about this, and they knew the risk." He replied.

Ozpin gave a short nod. "Then that's what we'll do, Qrow. But I have to be discreet about this. If the Empire suspects I'm behind a resistance, they'll retaliate." He warned.

Qrow took Ozpin's warning as an absolute. And because of it, he came to a decision about something, one that would either concern or cause Ozpin to question it but he thought it would be for the best, to maintain his cover.

"Yeah, Oz, listen..." He said, catching his full attention. "...I think maybe you should stay out of this. J-Just so you could maintain your cover, is all I'm saying." He said to the headmaster.

He thought it was a good move, though he disliked being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned his home but he agreed, given his current situation and relationship with the Empire; it was a fragile situation, one where a simple mistake could result in a horrendous outcome.

Ozpin nodded at Qrow's suggestion. "Very well, Qrow. I will trust you with this endeavour. If you ever need anything or Kenobi or Skywalker needs to speak with me, I'll be here." He said.

"Great, Oz. Listen, I'm gonna get going. I have to look for Skywalker, if he isn't dead, that is. Talk to you soon." He said as he ended their call.

Just as the call had ended, he heard the elevator reach his office and looked up to find Darth Eclipse and a group of clone troopers. Their armour had black stripes along their arms and legs as well as a single stripe from the back to the front of their helmets. They circled his desk as Eclipse activated his lightsaber.

"A commander came to me about you, headmaster Ozpin. Said that you don't agree entirely to our methods of policing these academies, especially yours." He said.

He leaned back on his chair. "That is right. I don't like them, I don't agree with them, but I only accepted for the safety of my students." He replied.

"And that's where the problem arises..." He approached closer to his desk. "I cannot extend my full control unless everyone agrees with my authority, and since you don't..." He held the lightsaber close to Ozpin. "...a replacement might be needed. Do you object to that?" He asked him, hoping to get a negative reaction out of him.

Ozpin knew what Eclipse was trying to do. He resisted the urge of thinking about what he and Qrow talked about, and about Kenobi and Skywalker, as to avoid the Sith torturing him for information or worse, kill him. He needed the right set of words for his response to the question. The tension between them was high. Ozpin knew what he wanted to say to him, and prepared himself for the outcome.


End file.
